Systems are known to protect people and assets within secured areas. Such systems are typically based upon the use of one more sensors and/or cameras that are used to detect threats within the areas.
Threats to people and assets may originate from any of number of different sources. For example, a fire may kill or injure occupants who have become trapped by a fire in a home. Similarly, carbon monoxide from a fire may kill people in their sleep.
Alternatively, an unauthorized intruder, such as a burglar, may present a threat to assets within the area. Intruders have also been known to injure or kill people living within the area.
In the case of intruders, sensors and/or cameras may be placed in different areas based upon the respective uses of those areas. For example, if people are present during some portions of a normal day and not at other times, then sensors may be placed along a periphery of the space to provide protection while the space is occupied while additional sensors may be placed within an interior of the space and used when the space is not occupied.
In most cases, threat detectors are connected to a local control panel. In the event of a threat detected via one of the sensors, the control panel may alert the user and display video from a camera near the sensor. The control panel may also send a signal to a central monitoring station.
While conventional security systems work well, it is sometimes difficult or inconvenient to always monitor the most active areas. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods and apparatus for displaying video of areas most in need of surveillance.